the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creator
"Knowledge is Power" The Creators posses the awesome power of God's Right Hand, the power to Create. Limited only by their imagination and level of knowledge, Creators are easily among the strongest of all Adepts and as an entire Order they have proven a steadfast bastion of faith and progress in the war against the Darkness. Erecting huge edifices, breeding new forms of life, sculpting armies of Golem, and studying new and arcane powers for themselves, they are believed by many to be God's special forces, those who remind Him most of Himself. Creator's unlimited potential makes them truly universal soldiers, able to act as either elite fighters, heavy brawlers, distance fighters, communications officers, artillery, whatever is needed. Depending on what a Creator prepares ahead of time to bring to the fight, a Creator can be placed pretty much anywhere. Aspect of God: The Creator AKA: The White Order. Creator Titles Creator Degrees The Disciplines Effects Alchemical Materials Golem Gizmos Technology Assistants Constructions Sayings of the Creators The Ark Awe Facts: -Creators can create whatever they understand (this is somewhat relative) -Creators originally must have physical contact with that which they wish to affect, however with practice they can channel their powers in various other ways. -Creators often have the most vivid and surreal dreams. -Creators can create anything save other Creators, God reserves that power for Himself. -Can sense, in a vague way, the presence of Destroyer Adepts nearby. -Creating builds up heat within their bodies, so if they push themselves past their limit they will damage themselves (the more experience they have, the longer they can go without heat buildup). -Because they can create their own equipment, especially arcane tools and weapons, Creators are often the guys in combat with the cool toys. -St. Joseph is a popular figure in the symbolism of the Order. -Blood of a Creator is said to have restorative and rejuvenate properties. -Power to Create extends their lives, oldest Creators often clock in at just over a thousand years old. -By their very nature, Creators posses imaginative and constructive personalities, often employed as artists, engineers, problem solvers, etc. -Summon Infinity = Creating is supposed to require concentration and foreknowledge: but sometimes Creator will just open themselves up to divine randomness. Literally anything is possibly, and this sort of feat is done only rarely. (This is the same thing as a Backlash, except a Backlash is unintentional in nature). -A popular trick among Creators is to ignite the chemicals in their eyes, creating an "eye flare" which is both unnerving and used to intimidate others. Many Creators turn their eyes totally white when in action. -Will Of The Creator = Creators can experience sudden bouts of increased mental strength, supposedly this is God Himself aiding them from within their own minds. All creatures are bound intrinsically to their creators. -A bond exists between Creator and created, many Creators have suffered empathic pain, even from great distances away, when one of their creations was destroyed. -Creators love their work, they live for the thrill of potential that comes with the possibility of creating something new or starting one of their spectacular projects. -Sunrise = Creators get a refreshing rush when the sun rises. Only happens when they are in an area that has sunrise. -A truly experienced Creator is nigh unstoppable when he knows what he is up against. Creators can craft traps and curses and Golem specifically designed to combat any enemy. The best way to defeat a Creator is to sneak attack them. -Creators often like to take an "Epithet" for themselves, giving themselves a signifier based on a personal specialty. For instance, a Creator who is well versed in metaphysics and math would be the 'Infinity Creator,' a Creator who specializes in biology would be the 'Evolved Creator.' The Solar Creator, the Forgebearer Creator, the Scarlet Creator, the Kingsblood Creator, and many more are notable members in this Order's history. -Some Creators have attained, through various means, a transmutation of their bodies that causes them to resemble the account of the risen Lord Jesus in John's Apocalypse. Burning, bronze skin coupled with white hair, fiery eyes, and an inflected voice are all great, but Creators in this form give off waves of energy that knockout other people and animals and blow electronics. This form is called the Form of Glory. -Adam, First Man, was said to be a Creator. -Fey Affinity = The Lokelus, as beings infused with the primordial energies of universal creation, can sense Creators and draw power from the actions of a Creator. -Creators often struggle to keep up with traditions, not because they dislike but the ever-progressing nature of the average Creator runs counter to the nature of unchanging traditions. -Because God is known through creation, Creators are masters of natural theology. -The other Orders view the Creators as 'Elder Brother' because it is said they, more than any other Order, remind God the most of Himself. -Most Creators have poor night vision. They say that their eyes are so accustomed to the bright flare of energy release (something that often happens when in the process of creating raw material) that Creators can see well even in intense light that would blind most others, but conversely their eyesight is very poor in darkness and they often miss things others would would not. -In the last few decades, Aikido has become increasingly more common among the members of the Order. -The Creators are one of the Natural Orders, along with the Order of Destroyers. -Even though all Creators technically have the same power, their ability to develop along different lines of knowledge means that individual Creators can posses wildly different sets of powers. Accordance/Discordance: The more in line with God's purpose you are, the more Accordance you have. If you keep trying to do your own thing, knowingly or unknowingly, then you build up Discordance. It takes discernment to figure out which one you are acquiring. Accordance and Discordance are important because it gauges how well you can translate the power delivered through the act of Creating. To gain or lose Accordance means keeping to / straying from God's plan. Generally this means using the power to Create in overtly selfish ways, such as for constant personal gain, revenge, etc. Creators with much Accordance accomplish great things in life, for they are truly co-Creators with God. Backlash: A Backlash occurs when a Creator botches an attempt to create ex nihilo or commit some similarly powerful feat of creating. Or if they are over-heating, which often does become a concern when operating in the field. When a Creator experiences a Backlash, anything is possible, and the immediate landscape usually suffer for it. Statues are warped to resemble grotesque or alien figures, wooden floors are transmuted into stone covered with loose flesh, human beings caught (non-Creators) who get caught in the deeper energies of a swirling energy-storm that is a backlash may find themselves mutated suddenly, to some degree or another. Also known as Flux, or Divine Chaos, when a Creator attempts to create or do something but, due to a variety of reasons (usually Discordance), something else either happens instead or in addition to the intended goal. Freakish mutation, surprise creation, absolute devastation, literally anything can happen in an instance of Backlash. Motley Crew: The Order of Creators would probably win the contest for most character diversity among the Established Orders. Artists, engineers, architects, scientists, scholars, family types, tradesmen, people from all walks of life seem to find their way into Elder Brother. This also helps explain why the Creators have so many different Factions, because they have so many different people with different interests serving within their ranks. (It should be noted again that Adepts may choose multiple Factions to join, unlike Orders in which case they can only belong to just one). Because of this, the Creator Order has some of the highest numbers of Exemplary Adepts. Will of The Creator: God exists in all things, sustaining His creation with His presence. Creators know this because they feel it too, as the children of creation the will of The Creator reverberates throughout their Order. When someone attempts to mind control a Creator, especially if they are high in Degrees, it could backfire spectacularly as God's Spirit rises up within their consciousness to drive off the aggressor (Storyteller discretion). Temple of The Lord: Solomons' Temple is an important historical symbol for the Order of Creators and many legends and myths surrounding its construction circle within the Creator community. Creator Adepts were supposed to be among those who led the construction, lost treasures and mysteries of the Temple are said to be in the possession of the Order, etc. Modern efforts to rebuild the Temple have found voices within the Order, but some oppose it for theological reasons. -Solomon's Temple -http://templemount.org/ -http://jerusalem.com/tour/jewish_temple_3D Builders of the Cathedrals: One of the largest blocs within the membership of the Order of Creators are Christians. With their own distinct ecclesiastical community, social justice, supernatural power and their unique faith in Jesus of Nazareth the Christian bloc has proven a major force for the Order time and time again. Cross of the Creator -http://pillarsoftheearth.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pillars_of_the_Earth_Characters -http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/ancient/building-gothic-cathedrals.html Full Effects: Creators have full access to all Disciplines for the purposes of Effects. This only works if the Storyteller is playing a game with Effects in place. Because Creators have access to other forms of playing their powers, Storytellers and players might want to decide on whether to let a Creator use their Degrees and Disciplines, or just their Effects and Disciplines. Family: The culture of the Order of Creators is big on family. Destroyers, the opposite of the Creators, lose their ability to reproduce because their bodies are now host to the essence of oblivion. But Creators are the opposite, and they often develop large and extensive families. This is isn't true for all Creators, some Creators are quite solitary, but it is largely true for a great many members of the Order. Self-Creation: Creators believe in all forms of creating, even self-creation. Health, fitness and physical capability is championed by many members of the Order, not least of which are the Persian Faction. This has especially become the case since the turn of the new millennium. Rates of obesity and lack of physical exercise have left several Adepts worrying about the future for people's health. If the Orders are going to recruit soldiers to fight the War, they're going to need healthy recruits at that. Applied Knowledge: Creators have enormous power, but the power of their Order comes with a caveat: they can only access that power by the amount of knowledge they posses. Creators actively work to learn more, collecting knowledge and challenging themselves to apply their knowledge in the field. -http://www.wikipedia.org/ Antitrust: Creators often face distrust from their fellow Adepts because of what they can do, and what they can become. People fear the unknown and the progressive mindset of many Creators comes off as reckless and gun-ho to the remaining Established Orders. This leads to a reactionary mindset against scientific experimentation and practice. Creators themselves often get frustrated with their fellow Adepts because of their oftentimes unwillingness to see the good in their projects. They often point out how God's people are called upon to test all things and keep what is good, and not merely reject what they haven't even tried. Theism: The Order of Creators is quite large in comparison to most other Orders. While most of the members only reach the 10th Degree, the truly dedicated have proceeded as far as the 20th Degree (these are few, however, and tales of them sound more like myths of the acts of demigods). The reason the Creator Order is so numerous is because of Natural Theology, the act of finding God through the natural design of creation. Christians, Muslims, Deists, academics, hometown mystics, all have looked into the fabric of reality and found the fingerprint of The Creator there. In moments of religious ecstasy, they open themselves up to their Creator and are inducted into the White Order. Children of The Creator Science & Engineering: Creators are patrons and practitioners alike of the sciences and the engineering. Not only have they rubbed elbows with many of the champions of cultural progress and understanding, but many of those technological champions were secretly members of the White Order. Arts & Music: The Order of Creators is heavily involved in the art scene of the world. While Creator Adepts alone do not have a complete stake in artists (Outcasts, Heralds and Dancers do as well), the Order of Creators surely gets to the very heart of what it means to be an artist - to create from imagination. Effect on Mages: Magick-Users, who rely on the various Covens of supernatural power (Note: all powers are leftover powers of creation, except for Kenosis which comes directly from God) often experience odd side-effects when working alongside Creator Adepts. Frequently, when a Creator Adept experiences Awe, a bleed off effect may cause any allies of his who are magick-users to feel a supercharge in their own powers. Also, magick-users who are operating heavy spells while a Creator is working nearby may also feel or experience side-effects, including visions passing between the two Supernaturals and a feeling of being blocked or heavy alterations being made to the spells. This is to show that even the mightiest magick-users only get their power indirectly from God, where else Adepts get their power straight from the source. Hidden Technology: Creators have always had technology, for as long as they themselves can remember. Stories of prehistoric machines in Greece or batteries in Babylon, electric lights in ancient Egypt... the Order of Creators has always had Factions within it that have developed tech light years ahead of the rest of the world. Creators believes that giving people advanced tech before they know how to use it is wrong, it's the equivalent of handing a loaded gun to a toddler. Bad things tend to happen. Most of them believe that they can help the Uninitiated with technology they already posses, or will soon posses, but they shy away from handing over advanced tech to those who may not know how to use it. Stories of wizards, sorcerers and other people who can perform feats of awesome power have their origin in the Order of Creators. -http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LostTechnology -http://listverse.com/2013/04/12/10-mysteries-that-hint-at-forgotten-advanced-civilizations/ -http://www.ancient-origins.net/ancient-technology/baghdad-battery-0078 -http://www.ancient-origins.net/ancient-technology Apple of Eden: The Apples of Eden, the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, is said to grant maximum powers of precognition to those who eat it. Those who posses an Apple of Eden can know something, anything, simply by willing it. No secrets could be with held from them. The Order of Creators posses the power of infinity itself, the Power to Create is limitless. But it comes with a caveat, a Creator Adept can only access so much of infinity, they can only create so much, in ratio with their own understanding. If a Creator could get their hands on an Apple of Eden, their powers would skyrocket, they would become like demigods. In theory, even a handful of Apples would enable the Order of Creators to conquer the world, and so much more.... But attaining such power without first learning how to use it, without the wisdom that comes with experience, is a recipe for disaster (so the other Orders caution...). To prevent the Order of Creators from attaining too much power, or any Supernaturals, certain forces within the world work hard to keep both the Garden of Eden secret as well the Apples of the Tree. Apple of Eden Creator Symbolism: The Order of Creators has members who cross cultural, ethnic, sectarian and even denominational lines. Add to this the fact that many of them have used symbols for encoding messages and the Order of Creators has used many symbols over the ages, very extensively in fact. Still, there are some symbols in the modern age which denote the Order of Creators in the minds of most. -Tree of Knowledge = The Tree of Knowledge represents all of creation, it also implies God's constant gardening, His tending to that creation. -All Seeing Eye = Symbolic of God's infinite presence and intelligence, also common to the Fraternal Order of Builders. -Sun = The Sun is symbolic of God's act of creating and sustaining, the rays of the sun give life to the Earth and keeps it warm in the cold of space. The Dark Ages: The Creators view the Dark Ages as one of mankind's most terrible periods, and one of the low points for civilization. The Dark Ages happened when the Roman Empire, when all Western Civilization, collapsed completely and the people spent centuries afterwards living in the shadows of the accomplishments of forgotten generations. The Creators were a driving force in dragging Europe out of the Dark Ages. Their dedication to technology and progress paved the way for the Renaissance, the 'Second Birth of Mankind.' Also, there's something else about the Creators and the Dark Ages: The Creators swear they will never allow the Dark Ages to return. Code-Keeping: The Order of Creators has a long and sophisticated history of symbols and codes. Medieval artists would use stained glass windows to convey Biblical stories to otherwise illiterate people, and Alchemists have always used philosophical phrases and symbols to hide scientific formulas. Wise or tactically minded Creators have always found ways to hide message within some of their works, messages hidden in plain sight that offer valuable information to those who know how to look for the codes. -Cryptography Factions: Adamites = Adam's greatest virtue was trying to be a Co-Creator with God. Adam's greatest mistake was, at the temptation of the serpent, trying to become God. The followers of this Faction are, according to who you ask, one or the other? The truth is that Adamites are a group of Creators who explore the deepest fathoms of theology, plumbing the depths of God's mysteries. Some say they seek godhood for themselves, others claim they seek power, anyone who bothers to actually ask them usually gets told they just want to finish what Adam originally ''started? -Arcane Creators = Mix technology with supernatural powers. -Arcane Painter = Using painting techniques combined with supernatural powers to effect reality. -Arcane Singer = Using singing techniques combined with supernatural abilities to effect reality. When singing, these Creators can thin the barrier between this world and the Dreaming. -Armoured Corps. = The Corps. specializes in mechanized suits of various sizes and shapes and components. They seek to build the best armor possible, both for their own Order and all the others. Many members of this Faction are seriously into robotics and enjoy creating real-life Mecha. -Art Activists = These Creators help to influence public opinion through acts of covert art 'terrorism' and illegal public displays of politically motivated media. -Brotherhood of Adonai = Is a loose organization of Creators who practice self-creation through Skill-Building. Their creed is "The Very Best Deserves Only The Best." Many actively journey the world looking for challenges to test themselves against. -Carpenters = Carpenters fight the enemy at the community level, involving themselves in local community forums and fostering better business, laws and management. Local businesses tend to be a strong area for them. -Creationists = Creators who believe humanity has to do something about the environment, both to recycle materials and to learn to balance advancing technology with nature. Ties to the Order of Remnants. -Chaos Creators = These Creators let their imaginations run wild... literally. -Church of Pragmatism = These Creators champion the philosophy of pragmatism. -Dark Creators = This Faction actually broke off from the Rogue Creators. They pursue not just Forbidden Knowledge, but knowledge hidden by the Enemy. They keep to themselves and their powers are highly militant in nature, but feared by the other Adepts. -Disgraced = These Creators have suffered great and shameful failure, causing them to lose honor (either real or imagined) in the eyes of others. Perhaps they conducted unethical or dangerous experiments, or suffered defeat at the hands of an enemy. -Disciples of Infinity = Sect of expert mathematicians. -Divine Writer = Creators who envision God as the great author of all things, and often employ literary devices in how they affect material reality. -Driven = These Creators can prove quite scary with the level of commitment and determination they display. They are driven by a powerful personal need to accomplish a task, seemingly in total disregard to any costs it entails. These Creators are often quite disciplined and capable of accomplishing great feats. -Drone Warriors = Drone Warriors specialize in Drone technology, using them both for exploration, transport, security and as an aid in combat. Many of them prefer specialized military Drones equipped with high-tech weapons. -Eldritch Creators = Creators who specialize in technology that manipulates and contains magick. -Engineers of War = An errant cabal that once specialized in creatingunstoppable engines of warof various types and for any battlefield. -Enochians = There are legends of anancient civilizationof Creators called the Enochians who predated all other civilizations. They possessed highly advanced technology, but their civilization disappeared thousands of years ago. Enochian is a language which all Creators instantly know how to read upon seeing it, even for the first time. No one know how that is possible. And no one knows for sure what became of them. -Ethnic Creators = These Adepts study and archive records of Natural Theology among their ethnic heritage. The Great Spirit of Native Americans, the Xuan Tian and Shang Di of the Orient, The Good of ancient Greece, etc. All evidence that ancient, pagan peoples knew of The Creator. -Fixers = These Creators take up various odd jobs like private eyes and consulting. Jobs that allow them to 'fix' the problems in society. -Freethinkers = These Creators work to keep the Creator Order from being manipulated by those in power who would pervert the work of progress for their own ends. -Goblin Kings = These Creators harness troops of Goblins and other such Lokelus, training and equipping them for combat. -Gods of Rock = This tongue-in-cheek Faction of Creators are avid lovers of music, especially if it involves a guitar! They are said to know secrets about the inner-workings of the Song of Creation. -Graphic Arts = These Creators champion the visual arts, the more creative the better. Artists, cartoonists, animators, art schools, etc. -Grease Monkeys = Faction that is obsessed with anything that has a combustible engine strapped to it. Mechanics, air plane pilots, watercraft drivers, whatever. If it runs on fuel and goes fast enough, these Creators are often all about just that. -Heretic Creators = The problem with being a Creator is that you must to some degree be a freethinker as well. Creators can only advance in their nature by asking questions and acquiring more knowledge and understanding. The problem with thinking for yourself is that those in power often have a vested interest in keeping a thumb on the pulse of what the masses think. These Creators have run afoul of the Ruling Orders and now must learn to work for God outside the established system of ecclesiastical and civil power. -Infinity Worshipers = Transdimensional members of the Order of Creators who fight for the Infinity Undivided republic, indeed they are responsible for it. -Ionions = a group of Creators attempted to perfect nanite technologiesthey had developed a long time ago but something happened and they went to ground. Their work has popped up again from time to time throughout the centuries. -Ivory Tower = A Faction that seeks to preserve the traditions and information of the past in regards to the Order of Creators and their allies. -Keepers of Secrets = The Keepers are the ethicists of the Order of Creators, keeping track of scientific experimentation and making sure that people don't conduct experiments deemed too dangerous until technology has caught up enough to make it safe. As one Creator in this Faction put it,"we make sure one of our brothers doesn't jump the gun and invent the machine that blows up the world."'' -Knights of Random = These Creators specialize in artificially causing Fluxes in combat, causing strange things to randomly appear on the battlefield, confusing or even terrorizing opponents. They also have a penchant for role-playing games, hence their name. -Merchant Class = These Creators specialize in creating Gizmos, and then selling them to other Adept Squads. -Mimics = Mimics are Creators who study other Supernaturals and seek to replicate their powers through Recreation. This is an elite group, but their casualty rate is high. -Nazoreans = Creators who seek the perfection of immortality. -Orders of Alchemy= The Orders of Alchemy were created and built up over the centuries as Creators took on Initiated allies who they taught the arts of science and engineering. The Alchemists stretch back through history, appearing in various forms in all cultures throughout the world. While most of their members are non-Adepts affiliated with the Order, the leaders are usually Creators. -Ordo Christo = A Faction of the Order dedicated to Christian theology and evangelism. -Ordo Codex = The librarians of the Order, these Creators ensure that the hard-won knowledge of the past is not lost. They also research ancient stories of past technological achievements and creation stories. Tales of Noah's Ark and the Great Deluge, and similar Biblical stories of a scientific avenue are of great interest to the members of this Faction. Close ties to the Order of Scribes. -Athletes of Life = These Creators practice self-creation in that they work to maintain total fitness and health. -Power of God = The'' Power of God'' faction seeks to help Mages avoid the mistake of Simon Magus & bring them to God without any selfish desires for control. This is the Faction that ministers to Mages and magick-users, trying to bring them into the Order of Creators. -Prometheans = The Prometheans are technological hedonists who believe that, through the advancement of technology, many if not all of humanity's problems can eventually be solved. They draw on the myth of Prometheus and compare him to Christ, suffering for the cause of humanity. Another name for this Faction is 'Deus Ex Machina.' -Rogue Creators = Cabal of Creators who actively seek out forbidden knowledge. They are still in good standing with the rest of their Order, albeit given a wide birth. They are functionally known as the "mad scientists" by their brothers within the Order. However, they have a dire reputation with the other Orders over some of their more questionable activities. The Rogue Creators have built for themselves what they call the 'Underground,' a network of Black Labs and Black Tech-Market business connections. -Scions of Life = They breed and train mythical creatures, raising them as pets and often riding them into battle. -Society of Perpetual Motion = This 'society' or Faction hands out yearly awards to Creators who not only push the boundaries of science, but do so with style. Or just awesome and freak explosions. It's a sort of comedic award granted to people who really push the limit and manage to make something''big''and colorful happen in the process. -The Humanists = Champions of the written word, these writers vary in their professions from authors to journalists and philosophers. They work hard to help people fulfill their potential as writers and are present within the world's literary departments and professions. -The Losers = Nerds and Geeks make up this Faction of Creators, the intellectual ones who never seemed to fit into society growing up. The unwanted and weird. Well, now they've got real power and they want to teach others how to live life well, regardless of what other people may label them. -Tree of Knowledge = This Faction of Creators seeks to explore both science and the arcane, and to bridge the two together. Their symbol is a tree, usually an oak. This Faction is also actively searching for the Apples of Eden. Affiliates: The Creators are nothing if not industrious, and over the centuries they have amassed a bewildering array of pet projects, large scale operation and liaisons with other groups and organizations whom they feel share in the Order's basic nature. -Brotherhood of Man -Angels of Creation -Ur -Fraternal Order of Builders -Infinity Undivided -Skull & Bones Publishing House -The Ark -Orders of Alchemy -The Muses -The Lokelus -Mages References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation -http://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/song-of-creation/ -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/mysterious-world/ -A Call To Deist Christianity -Creator Deity on Wikipedia.Com -http://www.godofwondersvideo.org/ -http://www.debmark.com/Creation%20References%20in%20the%20Bible.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1453159/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6kgvhG3AkI -http://www.alchemywebsite.com/ -http://spectrumfantasticart.com/ -http://witan-archives.blogspot.com/2015/02/interesting-maternity-issues.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0808151/ -http://galileo.rice.edu/chr/bruno.html